Wingless
by HellsxFirexBunny
Summary: Whole new fighter unit, run away from their teacher. They both have their own promblems, but how can they deal with it? A good story! Rated T. CURRENTLY ON HOLD Being Re-writen
1. Chapter 1 :Running:

The two teachers walked side by side, one with long dark black hair with oval glasses and the other with short brown hair and a peircing on his lip.

"So Tenchi, do you beleive that your team '**Wingless**' will return?" Asked the long haired beauty. Tenchi looked around scratching behind his ear. "No idea, but we got a plan..." "A plan?"

Tenchi and Mizuki stoped infront of a metal door, with speed Tenchi typed in the password. The two ear less adults walked in the dark room that had a small blue glow from the data pc. Mizuki walked to the computer and started typing away as if no Tomorrow.

(PING PING PING DING)

Two pictures and words to the side poped up. "Print them Mizuki." Tenchi demanded, Mizuki gave him a 'fuck off' look.

Within a matter of seconds the information was translated onto white thick paper. Tenchi picked up the sheets then began to walk off. "Wait!" The other teacher cried out.

Tenchi turned around. "What?" annoyed hint. "What is your plan actually?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. "Follow me."

Again, walking side by side the teachers went into a different hall way, students walked idled by, most fallowing the other. They came to a corner. "Ah, Miku- and team lighting..." Miku had her hip to the side and arm crossed. Her students doing the same, the sacrifice had short orange hair and kitten ears, her caster bared freckles and mid blonde hair that wore a blue baseball cap.

"Hmp! Tenchi, I heard what you did with your stu-" "Don't start Miku!" Mizuki stepped in with her golden eyes glared. " Awww how cute, Mizuki stepping in for her little crush." Miku flipped her blonde hair past her shoulders. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The two female students giggled.

The male teacher was not going to watch two women get in a cat fight, he handed the papers to the sacrifice. "Make sure you capture both of them alive..." Tenchi walked away. Mizuki and Miku still fighting and began to pull on each others hair. Lighting looked over on the papers.

**_Name: Hotaka_**

**_Gender: Male_**

**_Type: Sacrifice/'Wingless'_**

**_Age: 17 years old_**

**_Hair/Eye/Skin color: shraight short Light purple/yellow/tan_**

**_Height: 6'3_**

They fliped the other page.

**_Name: Manami_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Type: Fighter/'Wingless'_**

**_Age: 16 years old_**

**_Hair/Eye/Skin color: curly long mid blue/green/light tan_**

**_Height: 5'5_**

"Hmmm...'**_Wingless' _**That's adorable!" Tikiama giggled. "It is it is!" Agreed Chico, both of them slaped hands - their symbol clashing.

--

At the one room hotel...

--

"Manami! Get off the laptop!" He thumped his foot inches near her face. Manami pushed away Hotaka , eyes still glued to the screen. "Make me!" She dared.

With one hand Hotaka picked up Manami by her ankle and literally yanked her off the floor. Manami was only wearing one of his off white busy shirts, and she heald it down by her small hands. "Hotaka, stoooooop" She wined playfully, her puffy blue tail scraped under his chin.

"You should go to sleep, I think we should leave Tuesday..." He spoke softly trying his best not to look down since he might see his fighters underwear. He then tossed her on the beige ugly green flower comfort, her breast bouncing. "Ow! Hotaka that hurt!" She rubbed her shoulder, blue ears that had two beads on each went down.

"Go to sleep. Now." Her master command. She huffed and crawled under the rough blankets, and layed her head down. "Hotaka..." She whispered, which were grately ignored.

Hotaka moved the strings of hair out of his face and he began typeing away on the laptop. Manami snuggled into the hard pillow and matress, looking at the top of her earless,tailess love. If only she could tell him...but he would just be too cold too except her in. Her eyes closed - slowly

* * *

"Get up..." Manami did not arise, but lied there under the sheets. "Manami! I said Up!" Manami sat up still half asleep. "Mmn...Nnnn...It's too early..." She tried to lie back down, but Hotaka grabed her from behind her and basicaly threw her off the bed. He blinked and tryed to tear away from Manami, with a small blush.

His shirt was above his partners waist, showing purple lacey underwear. "Get dressed!" Hotaka forced his eyes closed. Manami stood up and without thinking took off his shirt and threw it to him, Walking to the fabric of hers, she half knowling put on her matching bra, big black shirt, tan panda hoody over it, then her blue shorty shorts.

Hotaka stared at Manami's legs, then at her chest. Now it looked flat. He frowned. She had such nice chest and legs, but she wanted to cover it up all the time except when she slept. He never understood why.

Manami countiuned, pulling thigh high purple striped socks up, puting on her black ankle boots, then grabing her blue 'newspaperboy' hat, rolling her knee long curls into a bun, pulling the hat over it. With a sigh she pushed her tail up in the overly big hoodie, eventually stuffing her cat ears in under the hat as well.

Hotaka was already dressed with his white shirt that Manami always stole and wearing his chain black pants. He scratched his head wear his ears used to be. "Lets go, make sure you get the back pack, our money and laptop is in their. She noded with a yawn and picked up a black back pack and slug it over her shoulder. Hotaka kissed her forehead, and she blushed now awake.

He opened the door, and quickly droped the card to the front desk. Manami stole two slices of bread and handed one to Hotaka, he took it and split it in half. "Save the other slice for later." He warned handing the smallest piece too his partner. "Hey, Excattly wear are we going?" She nibbled on her slice.

"To Tsami, a small charted area not to commenly heard of, We will sleep in the ally way on bruke street and you sleep mid way to the forset, We should reach our destination in 3 days. " Manami hit his shoulder with her chin. She mubled that she was still sleepy. Hotaka gentaly pulled the hoodie over Manami's head and he kneeled down, she automaticly crawled on, putting her hand on his shoulders, and resting her head on his neck.

He walked for 5 hours non stop, looking upset, pissed, annoyed, but not for the reason on his back. His eyes were on the cement, all he had to do was walk straight. "Mmn...Hotaka?" "Yes?" "Usagi park is on the way right, can we stop by, I wanna see a bunny..."

Hotaka took a minute to think and he noded. Manami giggled and said "That makes me happy...".

They both arrived at the park and Manami nearly jumped off of him to run to the bushes. "Try to control your self!" He screamed, which was ignored. She chasted a rabbit around, on all fours, even hoping like it. Hotaka sat on a bench and watched her, why did she have to cover up her tail and ears...she's deffinaly wierd...

--

Far off

--

Chico exmained Manami from far off, with bonculiers in hand, "So thats the fighter I'm going against?" She giggled, "She looks stupid!" Tikiama snatched the bonculiers from her 'love', then looked at Hotaka. "Hmm, that the sacrifce...okay then, Chico lets go!" They both giggled and both ran down the hill.

"Ahh! There here somewhere!" Manami screamed holding down her human ears, Hotaka quickly got up and ran to Manami, put his huge hand over her shoulder. Then wind began to pick up. _Gah, the acamady found us..._ Giggles filed the park and rabbits and birds hid.

Hotaka helped Manami up, and then there were the two girls that stared them down. "We challage you to a fight!" "We except!" Hotaka yelled.

"Great! Here we go!_**'The sun is bright, chaseing storms away! We call a lighting cloud to shoo the bright away with a slight strike!**_'" Chico smiled as a huge grey cloud cover up the park area, sparks seeing with "Manami! Attack!" Hotaka screamed behind her. Manami heald out her hand, and was about to speak till a lighting strike cam eout of the cloud aiming toward them, "Gah! '**_Lighting, reducted by a single pole, make a dozen form around Hotaka!'_**" Lighting poles struck out of the ground, makeing a cage around Hotaka, the lighting asorbed into the poles.

"Damn it! Manami don't worry about me! Just attack!" He yelled at her, feeling a vein about to pop. "Hm, **_'Lighting rise Lighting fall, as fast as your speed can go!_**'" The lighting was now going toward Manami and her love, "'**_Hit me once hit me twice, gide the lighting to me!'_**" The yellow electircy hit Manami like a thousad bricks. "Scrahhhhhhhhhhh!" She still heald her position. "Manami! Stop! Just attack- don't ignore me!"

"Hm, Chico, just keep striking till, they give out." Tikama giggled. Chico noded "'**_Throwing lighting strikes is amusing from the sky, but there earth to cloud...so may the lighting hit with a full force from the earth core!'_**" Lighting blows blew in Hotaka's cage. "Gahh! Ouf!" He hit the cage and slid down, he seemed knocked out. "Hotaka!" Manami's soft eyes, the pupils,filled with red liquid, **_'We are 'Wingless', we try to use the air, but the air slices through everything including-FLESH!'_**" Manami screamed and huge air gush picked up almost lifting unit '**_Lighting_**'. With a blink air wips began to hit Tikama, "Scrahhhhhhh MAKE IT STOP!" Her skin kept getting sliced,her blood slpashing against the ground. "Tikama! No!" Her partner screamed watching in horror. The sacrifice droped, her Chico looked at Manami madly. "Grrr- you will pay for that!**_ 'SINGE SINGE WITH ONE STRIKE ALL OF YOU!' " _**Chico screamed, and Manami just smirked, "'**_Lighting, In wild direction just like the wind that guides us, reflect and strike back!'" _**

Both enemys screamd and got knocked out, slowly the sky cleared up, and the poles that were shot up disingraded. Manami stood there for a second, her pupils going back to normal, she passed out. Her whole body crumbled down, Hotaka's body risen. "Manami, crap..." He walked over to Manami, and pulled her hood over her soft face. On one knee he picked her up as a bride and ignored the two childern.

_They found us...Manami...I don't want you to get... _Manami turned her face too Hotaka's hard belly. He blushed. While she was still passed out, he leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. She let a long relife of breath out, and warm red liquid rushed out of her closed eyes. Hotaka heald her closer to him face emotionless, but inside...well he knew what he felt...

Hope yall liked it! R&R


	2. Chapter 2 :Found:

"So they failed..." Tenchi looked at a blank wall, his finger on his lip. "Yes...But Unit Lighting reported something else Tenchi..." Mizuki sighed her long black hair pulled in a bun. Tenchi turned his head only slightly, she knowleged he was willing to hear. "Well, from what they rember...Manami's pupils filled with red liquid of some sort?" Tenchi just smiled at that.

Tenchi walked out of the blank room to nagivagte to his own. "Wait, Tenchi!" He paused and turn around. Mizuki was looking at her clip bored, blushing. "Um...when your not busy would you like to get something to eat with me?" She waited for the rejection, keeping her eyes on a paper with numbers. She felt a hand graze the top of her head that smoothed under her chin. "Of corse, just knock on my door later..." Tenchi still heald his smile.

Mizuki had a big grin on her face, she had her whole outfit noe running in her head but she had to do her work first. She quickly went back to her coumputer to keep files on check.

He walked in looked around, his walls had a dry blood red color on the walls, with a small coumputer and of course his nice...very comfy king bed. He licked his upper lip and laid down on his bed, reaching out for his cell phone. . .

--

Some where in a ally

--

Hotaka heald Manami, he sat leaning on the brick wall, Manami's upper half resting on his upper half. His legs were spread and her lower half keept rubbing against his man, he squirmed to keep making sure she wouldn't hurt him. He had to adimt, he did feel good for a bit, too have a cute girl pass out - in his arms. Her legs intwined with his right, he paused in his breath. With annoyance now he saw Manami stick her thumb in her mouth and began to suck.

"Don't do that, It's bad for you..." He whisperd to her as if she could hear him. He reached out and try to pull her thumb, Her hand automaticly held his. Hotaka blushed trying to break from her gasp. "MnnnnAh...Hotaka...Mnh..." In her not awaken self, she grabed his hand lazly back and held it close to her face like a teddy. No! Bad memories rushed into Hotaka's head and he snaped his hand back, enough to wake up his fighter.

"Nnnhn...Hotaka, what's up?" She rubbed the side of her face, she felt weak to she did not sit up. "What happened...I'm...tierd..." She was unaware what happened, the last hour and a half. "We won the battle..." Hotaka sounded pissed.

Manami removed her hand from her soft face, to reveal red dust,crack,smeary liquid. "It happend...again?" She whimperd out then looked up at Hotaka with her sweet eyes. He tucked in her legs, and on his side, bringing Manami down with him, her back facing his chest she was unaware about her hair was let down and her ears were showing. Hotaka made sure that both of their heads were on the black back pack, and Manami was warm.

Her eye's were closed. Her fingers twitched for a minute. "Hotaka...I don't want that to happen again...ca-" "Shut up!" Hotaka intwined his fingers in her soft hair. "I don't want to hear you complaing! Shut up and GO-TO-SLEEP!" He thrusted her head forward. She took in a few breaths. "...good night..." she whisperd to her self, not knowing that Hotaka could hear her. He slowly shifted so that his back was against hers, his fist holding a small lock of her hair.

...

...

...

Hotaka woke up to a cold space to his back, he felt around for Manami. "Manami?!" He sat up and looked around. Shit! She was gone! With all his force her sat up, carrying the backpack with him, with a glance he looked down, little fresh water drops were splaterd on her half of the bag- she didnt go far. He took off without another second thought.

He looked around, in dumpsters, stores, comic stand, even food areas. "Where could she had gone off to?" He stood on the sidewalk thinking hard. "If I were Manami were would I go?"He asked him self till he slaped his fist in a open palm. "Of course! The game sector!" He dashed off.

When he got to the main strip, he saw people throwing dice- it was loud and crowded. "Manami! Manami!" He yelled. People passed him by. He huffed taking a step further. "MANAMI!!" He screamed this time as loud as he could. People stared at him.

It wasn't till he finally figured out where she was. A virgen boy was handing his virgen girl friend a stuff bunny. "Usagi Park..." He turned on his heel and walked fastly.

- - - - -

- - - - -

...

Manami sat on the ground with a white bunny next to her, eating a fresh raw carrot she stole out of her hand. Her hood cover her face and ears just as it did her tail. "Mr.Buns-Buns the 3rd, I don't want to go back..." The bunny keept nibbling away. "I care so deeply for him though..." She sighed, the bunny looked sympthadic for her. "I just want to settle down is all...in a nice place far away from everything...or at least back to seven moons..." Manami's eyes averted to the ground.

The bunny nuddged her hand, she picked him up genetly and pet his back. "I just don't want him to be hurt...again..." She shudderd. "Thats the only reason I left- to protect Hotaka if they ever found him...other wise I'm useless...he doesn't love me..." Her eyes wealed up - her hand travled to the back of her head. "I just want him to be happy..." She smiled a little. The bunny thumbed his foot.

"HmmmmNahmmmmnahm na ohmmmm lahmeeeennnmmmmmma hom baa nnnam..." She hummed- till she saw a shocked look in the poor rabbits eyes. "Mr.Buns-Buns the 3rd?" She questioned- then seeing a shadow overcast her. She quickly threw the rabbit to her side so it can hop away to its home fast.

A huge hand inclosed her mouth- she kicked at the ground, trying to get away, her eyes closed shut. "Mnnam!" She bit the hand till blood trickled. Then the oppiste fingers on another hand- trailed up to her neck and pressed on her spot. She screamed muffles and her eyes that wrinkled became smooth. Hotaka with no promblem picked her up like a child.

He carried her to the train station, he had dicided instead of walking to a diffrent town why not just train ride there? He looked down at Manami, he had to sneak on the train. But now with more difficulty. He through Manami over the rail of the train with a thud, She liayed there. "Hmph-" Hotaka simply jumped on, landing on her wrist- that made her jump.

Her eyes opened slightly. "uooonnnhn? Where...am I?" She looked around her vision blurry, she sat up rubbing her neck- the brezze playing with her hoodie and loose hair. "Stand-And be low Manami..." He whisperd helping her up. She looked up at him.

He spund her around making her face the door. "Unlock it as low as possible." She nooded and heald her hand out. A small explosion went all the way down the visible seam. Hotaka pushed on the door and it opened slolwy, as if its in pain. A big hand grabed Manami's wrist. She took a mental deep breath and let it out. He was still mad.

Hotaka ran in the back cart, then through vairty chain length of carts till he found an empty room. He pushed Manami in the room, her hood falling down. The door was quietly locked from behind him, but not before e put a 'Do Not Disturbed' sign on the handle. Crul eyes sat on the slump frame off the girl.

He walked over to her steadly, female eyes sat on the ground, dareing not to look up. "Hotaka I w-" She was slaped across the face before her excuse was heard. "Damn you! Do you have anyidea what could have happened?! You could have been killed!" That sentence made Manami relaxed, her lips parted slightly she could breath now. Suddenly she fealt fingers getting tangled in her hair, then a vilonet thrust toward two bunk beds, her hands went up to avoid getting hit in the face by the ladder. "Get on the top bunk! NOW!" He yelled.

Her hands were steady, as she climbed up the small ladder, her body settling against the rough mattress. Hotaka hoverd above her then taking out a chain he looked at her virgin ears. Eyes shut closed waiting to see if there were more punishments. But instead Hotaka Looked at the ladder, its poles were sticking up more inches then needed to He tied the chain around the pole, then the chain led to her ankles. A sm'all sigh escaped pink lips.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can go later." Manami did not move, but once she heard the door slid open then closed tears poured out of lovely eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 :Feelings:

Mizuki smiled, she fealt like a women wearing a cafe pencial skirt- no more then 4'. Her high heels were black and a buckle on the side. Shirt a light dazzle of pink, a turtle neck of a sort. Fingers dared not touch her face, for fear of never worn makeup would be smuged. Her legs stoped as she stood infront of Tenchi's door. She was afraid to knock, what if he had a second thought and rejected her? She sighed, not wanting to take the chance, Mizuki turned on heel ready to walk away.

"Ah, Mizuki, for got something or can we go ahead with our lunch date?" Asked a beautiful 32 yr old man. Mizuki turned around with a blush. "Oh tenchi! Heehee! Of course I'm ready!" Shouted at stand attention. Tenchi laughed a little and offerd his arm. "Shall we go?" Mizuki all most oblivos huged his arm shyly. They were heading to the limo to go to a good restraunt.

"Hm, Mizuki you smell nice, is that flowers of lavender?" Tenchi asked cool and relaxed while sitting in his seat. Mizuki nodded blushing, her eyes on the ground. "Were going to eat at the Ice Cafe, is that ok." He wasn't really asking, but Mizuki said yes anyways.

When at the resrant, Mizuki orderd fruit salad, Tenchi orderd sushi. "Mizuki." Her eyes snaped to attention. "Yes?"

"Do you care at all what happened?"

"Hm?"

"With Hotaka..."

"Oh...Um, I wasn't sure how to feel at first...It was quite shocking."

The champane arrived, Mizuki smiled at the waiter, her lips sparkled a red and pink mix. Her golden eyes almost matched the liquid. Tenchi closed his eyes as he grabed his champane glass to sip, then reopend - Mizuki looked diffrent to him. Actually pretty.

"I must say Mizuki...You have been a great deal of help to me..." He took another sip.

"Oh, thank you Tenchi...I'm glad to work by your side..."

Tenchi reached for her hand, she gasped. "Tenchi?"

"Mizuki did I mention...you look very lovely tonight?" His eyes serched hers, when in side view he sliped a pill in her drink.

"No, thank you Tenchi..." With her other hand she took a sip of the bubble liquid. A blush crawling up on her cheeks.

"Tenchi...I don't care what you did to your students..." She moved in closer to his face. "Nhn, I love you..."

Tenchi smirked and rubbed the side of her cheek.

--

Hotaka bent down opening a small cabinat of food. "The other passing people were last on this train must of left food by mistake..." He sounded a bit relifed as he opened a small package of dried noodles. Eyes arverted to his partner, her back was turned and hoodie was up,she was in fetal position except her one leg that was bound. He sighed "Manami do you want anything...they also have jerky..." He wanted for a response but nothing.

Manami was crying, with her palm against her mouth to muffle her breathing and sniffling. She hated this...she would rather be dead then be here right now. Just here to protect Hotaka,but what could she protect of what was left of him? The bunk beds raddled side to side, her body swaying. "Manami I'm putting this food and water bottles in the book bag so that we have food later- eat as little of it as you can - ok?" No response.

Hotaka climbed the ladder and seeing noting but hair he decided to place dry noodles near her face for when she got hungray she would eat it. Jumping off, he glided to the light switch, before they knew it all went black except for the moon light shining through the open glazed window. Manami gulped dryly and threw the noodles to the floor, she was so sad. All she wanted honestly was for Hotaka to hold her to say she was special and didn't care about anything, how he would take care of her and such.

Both of them closed their eyes trying their best to sleep for the ride.

--

Mizuki woke up to her alarm clock, the beeping of dread but yet delight. She sighed, what happend last night? Her head hurt and her breast did too. She turned on her back to look at the celing. "Hmn...Time for work..." the hard working teacher said when sitting up. Her golden eyes trailed to her feet to up her body, then shrilled and blushed. She was nude! She didn't even rember going to bed nude, a horride thought trailed across her mind. She sliped on her glasses, pulled on her black knee length skirt and white tank top she, dashed into the halls with flats in each hand.

"Oh god I know I didn't sleep with him did I? Oh god I must of been drunk that's how I lost my ears last time! Ack!" She stumbled but once her flats were sliped on she walked a little better.

"Ah, Mizuki...you look so lovely..." Said a purple haired , eyed teacher. Mizuki looked at the floor. "Kino...how are you?" "Oh so very very good...and you?"

"A little sick right now...but if you excuse me I must find Tenchi...NOW!" she shoved passed Kino, students walked passes Mizuki staring at her and smelling last night's perfume.

"Gah, Tenchi - Please wait!" Tenchi looked over his shoulder too see the huffing Mizuki. "Hello Mizuki, do you feel any better, last night after dinner you said that you were tierd and felt sick." Mizuki closed her eyes and forced a smile "Yes, I'm fine...Thank you for your concern Tenchi". "Great let's keep going on the serch for my students." Mizuki sighed with a noded.


	4. Chapter 4 :NightMare pt1

Hello, people you guys been viewing this but so far only 1 review, that kinda sucks :( , Yall review I work hard on this story.

But anyways this chapter is going to be a little diffrent, Hotaka and Manami are going through their own nightmares, and flashbacks.

Just try to keep up.

The **Bold **is just images the dream is creating

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**_Manami_**

She shaked in her bed trying to excape her long draging dreams of horror that seem to be worse then anyother scary movie out there, things when she was kids , and her eyes first laid on Hotaka and words spoken between them.

_**-Her Nightmare-**_

_Little Manami was only 9 when she went in the acamady, she studied hard all the time, nothing though could stop the horrid F's to come in. When it passed a year they already found her sacrifice. Hotaka had short purple hair and wore all black school boy unifroms, the light glowed around him as a saint. Manami giggled "My name is Manami!" She heald her hand out. Hotaka stared at her green eyes, then shook it. "Nice to meet you..." Tenchi smiled at his new team then looked to Manami, "Manami come see me later." She rembered seeing Tenchi touch Hotaka's slim shoulders to lead him, only to go down a couple halls to show him his room. _

_Still, she did not question the forshadowing event. _

**_The walls slowly become coverd in red blood._**

_Manami wonderd what Tenchi needed from her, all thoughts went through her mind about test and performance. She sighed, steping in too her Teacher's room she shook. _

_"Manami, " Tenchi closed the cricking door, his smiled **wider then humans teeth baring fangs**. Manami remained still, "You can be a good 'word thrower' as you call it, but for some reason, you seem to be ... failing..." **The scene keept flashing to the next scene **"This is why you are going to make history." **The shadows seem to creep out of cornors** "History?" Innocent Manami asked still in 10 year-old form. "Yes, such as when in battle, Hotaka , your **sacrifice** gets hurt badly you will be able to unlock your rage." "Hn?" She turned her head the the side, short curls falling behind her. "You see there is an expermint, it may be painful but-"** A sound filled Manami's ears that sounded like a car trying to stop, making a shreaking noise even though Tenchi's lips keept moving then a forwn **with anger he grabed Manami was heald up by her neck crushing her windpipe**. **_

_After what seem like hours of pain of not breathing he droped her body to the ground, **but a blinding light hit her eyes**_

_**Manami moved her head to the side too see doctors with mask on, running towards her**, she screamed. "No no! I don't want it! Stop!" _

_One doctor heald her left arm as another heald her right, and one anoying doctor refused for her to let her spread her legs. "No! No! Help!" Tears filled her eyes as her lungs fealt they were going to burst. Her body laid on the cold bare table. Only her underwear was left on. Handcuffs sprung out of the table, cuffing her wrist, hips, and ankles. She looked around the room, all the doctors looked the same too her, but everything was so blurry and cold. Only releif she felt for a second was when she was Tenchi's face above her's stroking her hair, keep her distracted for a minute "It will be over be for you know it." _

_**The scene flashed to a hour after the lieing words. **Screams filled the room, but she couldn't move, She felt every kife cutting into her skin, the tubes rubbing inside her that went in her nose and down her mouth, others were rubbing against raw skin, the needles the injected her with stung in her veins, flashing lights blinded her. She screamed bloody murder, then horrid words meet with her ears. "Injecting final fluid 'K12-17r'" Manami's body, fealt like it was going to explode as the stuck a pipe like needle into her neck, then all at once her head spun, colors mixing faces colliding. Her body went to extreame pain, almost to death, she screamed as loud as anyone in the room ever heard, and -_

_**The room flashes to white, Little Hotaka was facing the Little Manami, **Hotaka brushed hair out of her face, "You are very pretty, Your hair is soft too...I like it" His smile mealt her heart, **- The room flashes back **She screamed her pupils filling up with red liquid, her open cuts spreading out upon her body, she was even coughing up blood. She arched her back, "It's almost done. Just to steach up the inserts..." She heard the masked white man say to some one else in the room or even her, she wasn't sure but the lime green eyes, red pupils rolled to the back of her head,to rest "We are losing her we are losing her!" ._

_**Every thing became white, she was 10, a blue butterfly floated above her, she stared at it- reached up to it now in 16 old body , the long white sleeves she wore, the butterfly landed on her finger. She smiled...Then slowly she cried red tears with a laugh of a child.** _

Manami laid in her bed...not moving just still as a rock, now the shivers gone.


End file.
